


Eri’s big sibling

by Paranoid_Ira



Category: Swap;sans, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Ira/pseuds/Paranoid_Ira
Summary: What if Eri wasn't the only one under the hand of overhaulThis is the story
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Eri’s big sibling

(Font) 

I glared at the 'doctors' as they held a needle next to my arm I would try moving but they strapped me in the chair. I flinched and held my eyes shut as the needle pierced my skin and injected what ever formula they had at the time.   
Pain Immediately flooded my nerves and I could help the ear piercings scream that escaped as I felt my quirk activate forcefully bones of many colors shot from the walls blue tears stained my cheeks black matter formed in the shadows and attacked the 'doctors' that remained alive killing them in a flash. I passed out after words.  
I woke up with Eri curled in to my side wrapped my arms around her. My eyes were heavy as I layed my head back on the bed and went in to a uneasy sleep. 

(Timeskip) 

I was sitting in the room when Eri was brought back in here with new bandages. I immediately hugged her. I hummed my greetings to her. And she hug me tighter.  
"I I tried to escape" she said.  
I nuzzled her head and ruffled her hair.   
"I wish you could speak again you had a really nice voice"   
I nodded.   
I covered my mouth and coughed taking my hand away I saw a bit of a red substance.  
'Funk off Reaper' I joked to myself as I wiped my hand of the gown I wear.

(Another Timeskip) 

(Suneater)  
I heard something from behind the door   
"What are you doing out of your room Font" then a strangled yell for help. Then a tump. I faintly heard Footsteps behind the door and it creaked to open.  
It was a girl that looked around Red riots age but with pitch black skin and hair. she was wearing a gown and she has a muzzle on her mouth and blue stains under her eyes. She brought her hand up to her scarred neck before she saw me and made her way over to me her hands glowing green with a wisp.  
Then she leaned down and placed her palm on my forehead. And pain I felt lessed she hummed and sat down next to me.

(Timeskip)

She was still following me when I got up to try to help the others. I didn't exactly know her name and she refuses to take the muzzle off but when I mentioned Eri her expression lit up. Then there was a rumble about ground. Then she sprinted down the hall taking a left then she stopped. Her hands glowing green and she softly walked. It was Togata and he was bleeding.   
"Togata Are you alright?" I asked concerned.  
Togata looked my way then his eyes widened.  
"Look out there's someone behind you"  
"She isn't with them" I said   
she nodded agreeing with me.   
"Come on Lemillion lets get to Eri" I said helping him up.  
The girl hummed and pointed down a hall while staring at us.   
"Are you showing us the way out?" Togata asked.  
She nodded before gentle jog in that direction. 

(Timeskip)  
(Izuku)  
When I was falling down I felt something catch me and set me down gently taking Eri and I heard soft humming. I opened my eyes to see a figure in a gown much like Eri but they had a muzzle on their face. They didn't seem to be effected by Eri's quirk. They wiped away her tears. A green wisp came from their hands and surrounds Eri as they hug her. Before they slowly sit down and pass out cradling Eri in their lap and arms. Who is that?

(Aizawa)

I watched the mysterious teen as they held the small child in their arms and when they passed out they slumped over the girl. 

"Careful around them we don't know what there quirk is" I said.

"She helped me and Lemillion" Tamaki said. "She took care of any criminals that we ran in to"

"She doesn't want to be here didn't want to help our cause she could of helped all of us if she was compliant" overhaul stated with a mad smile. "Her Quirk is unexplainable. can't be taken with my quirk removers yet she can use many aspects using trigger. Even the Reaper Dares not touch her." 

I glared at him and I'm guessing so did everyone else. 

(Timeskip) 

"Where Is The Little BabyBones?" Nedzus secretary Blue asked as I walked in.   
"Eri's still at the hospital"   
"No not Eri but Font? Their but a child as well" Blue asked the skeleton quirked man had a knowing smirk on his skull.   
"Sh-"  
"They"  
I look at Blue weirdly.  
"Trust me font goes by they/them" he said.  
"They are at 1-A dorms since the hero's have no idea what their quirk is" I said. Then I get a phone call.  
"I'll come with you" blue said and once again I look at him weirdly.   
I answer the phone it's Midoriya.  
"Aizawa-Sensai um Font is a wake and her quirk is everywhere and Todoroki keeps seeing his father everywhere and I don't know how long I can continue dodging bones"   
"Fuck"


End file.
